


Pencil Mark

by t0m0kii



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0m0kii/pseuds/t0m0kii
Summary: [One-Shot] A study session turns to Eddy talking about making history, starting with a pencil mark.





	Pencil Mark

Edd looked down at his open textbook in disdain.

There were pencil marks all over the pages. Things like this were normal with school textbooks, but it still bothered him.

“Eddy, pass the eraser, please,” he told his friend. Eddy, who was previously not paying attention, suddenly snapped back into reality.

“Whaddya need it for?” 

“Someone has defaced this textbook and I intend to fix it,” Edd responded matter-of-factly. “So can you please pass the eraser?”

Eddy’s eyes widened. “Defaced?!” He scooted closer to his friend to look at the textbook himself. There were pencil marks and small writings all along the sides and around the edges. “Nah, it’s not defacin’, Double D. It’s leavin’ yer mark! It’s history!”

“History?” Edd had a feeling that his friend was just spouting nonsense, but he was slightly interested in what he had to say anyway. “What do you mean?”

“Y’know, like,” He pointed to one of the marks. “Some cool kid from 50 years ago who went to this school coulda left that mark. Just by lookin’ at it, you could think about what type of person that kid was, y’know? If ya erased it, all that history would be gone!”

“That mark could’ve been written yesterday, Eddy.” Edd still wasn’t convinced.

“Then it’s recent history! Even better! Then kids from 50 years from now going to this school will look at it and think the same thing we are right now. Then we’d be history, too!”

That thought was good enough for him. Become history? Sign him up! “Well, now that you put it that way, alright.” He then realized what Eddy was trying to do. “But you’re not going to convince me to write in a textbook. No, sir!”

“Alright, fine, I’ll do it, then.” Eddy grabbed his pencil and wrote Eddy Is Cool on a blank spot near the edge. Beside it, he wrote "Double D Is Gay".

“Hey!” Edd’s face turned red, causing Eddy to laugh. He grabbed his pencil and erased what his friend had written, replacing it with "Eddward Thoroughly Enjoys The Calculus Theorem". “There," he said, finally satisfied.

“You wrote in a textbook, Double D~” Eddy smirked, satisfied with himself. 

Edd, now just realizing what he had done, started to get mad at himself for taking the bait. However, he calmed down once he had realized that he and his best friend were now a very small part of history.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this story !!! it's fairly short, but i had a lot of fun writing it !! <3


End file.
